


A Wild Goose Chase

by Bubblebirdie



Series: AoS 2020 August AUs [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Amnesia, Fluff, Geese, Gen, Multi, Soulmates, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblebirdie/pseuds/Bubblebirdie
Summary: Take Daisy Johnson for example, now, having two soulmates tended to run in her family. And as any tortured young relative or friend knew, two soulmates were double the disaster (and three were a nightmare)...... Doubling the disaster that was Daisy Johnson would probably be a challenge.......On second thoughts, probably not.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Bobbi Morse & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson, background phillindrew
Series: AoS 2020 August AUs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862377
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	A Wild Goose Chase

**Author's Note:**

> More Daisy & Coulson centric than otherwise, but this is my first FitzSkimmons fic! I read this through at all what-so-ever so I apologize for any mess-ups.

The tricky thing about soulmates is that when you meet them, you forget everything that had happened in your life leading up to that moment. That isn’t so much of pain for the person in question, more of absolute torture for their family. It can happen anytime, anywhere, but the second the magic words scrawl themselves on your arm, you’re screwed.

Take Daisy Johnson for example, now, having two soulmates tended to run in her family. And as any tortured young relative or friend knew, two soulmates were double the disaster (and three were a nightmare).

“Bye Piper, Davis, ouch! Raina, Sneezy, Dopey, Grumpy, Doc, Patriot, Captain America,” The geese honked loudly, surrounding her, not understanding where she was going or why. Daisy turned to her parents, with tears in her eyes, not bothering to wipe it away.

“I’m going to miss you baby girl,” her papa held out his arms, and Daisy fell gratefully into his embrace.

“I’ll miss you too Papa- and your hugs,” Her daddy was standing next to her mom, being comforted by her as tears streamed down his face.

“Daddy- you know you’re dropping me off right?” she smiled.

“I just can’t believe our little girl is all grown up,” he sniffed while her mom and papa comforted him, shaking their heads at his theatrics.

“Mom,” Daisy turned to her mother last, “wǒ huì xiǎng nǐ de,”

“I’ll miss you too, baobei,” Then, in a display of the most emotion Daisy had ever seen from her mother ever, Melinda stepped forward and pulled her daughter into a hug whispering in her ear, “And you are allowed to date- despite what your fathers might tell you, just don’t let them find out,” The information was definitely great news, even if it sort of ruined the moment, but that was her mom. She didn’t do moments.

“Ouch!” Daisy yelped pulling away from the hug as Raina bit her- yet again. “I hate that goose!” she snapped glaring down at the beady-eyed bird before following her dad into the truck.

“You want those to be your last words on the farm?” Andrew raised an eyebrow at her.

“Yup,” Daisy crossed her arms, “I hate that goose,” She could hear her mom and papa laughing at her as they drove away. She was pretty sure Phil even managed a few chuckles between his tears because yup, the waterworks were still flowing.

Doubling the disaster that was Daisy Johnson would probably be a challenge.

“Excuse me,” a young British woman dressed in a preppy blazer and tie tapped her dad on the shoulder, “I was just wondering if that happened to be a Captain America pin on your bag,”

“Fantastic!” she muttered. Daisy wished very hard that she had the ability to become invisible or any superpower really that would get her out of the embarrassing experience of her dad geeking out in public. Normally, at home, it was endearing and even a bit informative. But now, really? Did the entire campus need to know that her dad had multiple binders dedicated to his imaginary wedding to Captain America?

“Actually, it is! I’m surprised you recognized that- its actually from his pre-serum SSR days-,”

“-with Peggy Carter!” the girl’s eyes were shining as she bounced on the balls of her feet, “I absolutely-,” but she was interrupted by a curly-haired Scottish boy who materialized by her side from out of nowhere.

“Jemma,” he interrupted sternly, placing a kind hand on her shoulder, “you promised me we could go to Professor Weaver’s lecture on-,” the girl rolled her eyes smiling apologetically at Phil and Daisy.

“Huh, he’s kind of cute,” she stroked her chin in thought, watching the two banter.

“Fitz, I am having a conversation here!”

“Oh, really, because I’m pretty sure you were just about to info-dump the same facts about Peggy Carter I here every day,”

“It’s nice to share information with someone who actually appreciates it! Besides, I listen to you talk about monkeys all the time,”

“Oh, don’t go dragging monkeys into this. They are adorable little creatures who have done nothing to incite your contempt! I was just coming to tell you that it starts in 7 minutes and 36 seconds so we need to leave now,”

“Ugh Fitz!”

On second thoughts, probably not.

Nobody really talked about the part before you lost your memories. The part when they came back, sure. The idiocy of the soulmates, absolutely. But the part when the edges of your mind began to go fuzzy. When for a second, you forgot the name of the person beside you and you thought it was just a brain-fart.

“Excuse me,” Daisy scrunched her nose as she tried to keep her name from slipping away, “who are you?”

“Daisy, this better not be another joke emphasizing the absurd and dangerous nature of soulmate amnesia,” Phil grumbled turning around, but two figures were reflected in his daughter’s eyes and her lips were parted as she looked around in wonder.

“Who’s Daisy?”

Generally, the in-between phase lasted about five minutes, so that was probably why.

**_Excuse me, I was wondering if that happened to be a Captain America pin on your bag._ **

was printed messily on the inside of her right arm while

**_Jemma, you promised me we could go to Professor Weaver’s lecture on-_ **

was scratched neatly on the inside of the other. Daisy had discovered the writing and was now tracing it, babbling happily about her soulmates- Jemma Simmons and Fitz. That was helpful he supposed, they now knew last names. Phil pulled out his phone to take a picture of the writing and scoured his mind for the direction the students had been heading, but before he could begin the wild goose chase that would no-doubtedly ensue, he had to inform Mel and Andrew. Normally, he was a father first and a husband second, but…. just because he was willing to die, didn’t mean he wanted to.

Meanwhile, on the other side of campus, Bobbi Morse was attempting to corral two sophomore geniuses who would not stop talking about their soulmate. She had not signed up for soulmate-searching when she had volunteered to be Professor Weaver’s TA. Fitzsimmons were charming, really, and most of the time she wouldn’t mind stopping for a cup of tea with Jemma or chatting with Fitz about the latest underwater archeology articles, it was a passion they both shared. However, if she had to hear one more poem about their soulmate’s hair, she might just throw up. She better not be this much of a pain when she met her soulmate.

 ** _Fantastic!_** Jemma’s, which Bobbi was fairly certain was sarcastic, nor

 ** _Huh, he’s kind of cute._** Fitz’s, were very helpful. So, she was left to letting the two drag her back to the meeting place and opening the student directory. S.H.I.E.L.D. academy wasn’t completely sucky, by which, they had a way to flag students experiencing soulmate amnesia. But as Fitzsimmons continued to describe her, Bobbi got a funny feeling that she was a freshman, and therefore, her companion would have no idea what to do.

She wasn’t wrong.

“Log into the directory,” Phil balanced the phone between his ear and shoulder as he tugged Daisy back to his side.

“But I don’t have the password?” he really wished Andrew had picked up. He was much more patient and found his “dumbass ways” as his wife so kindly phrased it more endearing than annoying.

“Daisy got an email from the school. Her email password is secretwarriors4life, all lowercase, no spaces, for is a number,” Melinda’s voice was growing icier and icier, and Phil was wondering if going home anytime soon would be a good idea.

“That’s it,” he squeaked. He really hoped it was.

“Yes, you won’t forget, will you,” her voice softened in response and his muscles relaxed.

“Probably not, love you Mel,” there was a muffled mph on the other end of the line and then, she hung up. He gazed at his phone for a moment, he had left a photo of Melinda and Andrew holding baby Daisy open. When he looked up for the adult Daisy, there was only a flash of brown hair on his right. He screwed his eyes shut before spinning around and running after her.

“She’s so pretty,” Jemma sighed, flopping against Fitz. He nodded goofily.

“What do you think she’s like?” he asked, twining his fingers through her hair, “I hope she likes monkeys,”

“-and science,” Jemma added before shooting straight up. Fitz gasped grabbing her hand, and Bobbi peeled her eyes away from her phone to see what the commotion was. A middle-aged man puffed past them, sweat glistening on his temple.

“He’s not the soulmate you’ve been going on about for the past 20 minutes, is he?” she ran her fingers through her hair. Bobbi wasn’t one to judge, but she didn’t believe even the most love-struck soulmate-amnesiacs would wax poetic about that hair. Besides, nobody would describe it as “mahogany tinged locks like smoke fringed fire”, more like balding light brown.

“What’s a soulmate?” Jemma asked, and just like that, she had two pairs of eyes drilling holes in the side of her head as they awaited her answer.

“Your soulmates are the people who said the things on your arm,” Phil tried to explain. They were laying on the grass, cloud-watching, and Daisy had seemed to regress to mind of 4-year-old, asking a question every other minute. 

“Oh.” Daisy rolled over so that her chin dug into his arm. “Can I see yours?”

**_Geese, are you kidding me?_ **

and

**_Hey, Melinda c’mon._ **

were written on his skin. The words fascinated Daisy, stopping the flow of questions momentarily.

“Who is Melinda?” her hand splayed across the name inked in Andrew’s handwriting.

“Your mother.”

“What about the other person?”

“Your papa. His name is Andrew.”

“Why are there geese?”

“We’re done with the questions now,” he sat up, pulling his phone out so that he could flag her properly in the directory. He was not going to retell the goose story. The entire campus did not need to know about the most embarrassing experience of his life. Now, what was Daisy’s password again?

Bobbi refreshed the page yet again- 90th times the charm! The duo from earlier looked to have found each other, it was blank. Reload.

“That’s her!” The birds were chirping, students from Professor Weaver’s lecture were starting to filter out, and the gods had finally decided to acknowledge Bobbi.

“Daisy Johnson, 18, CompSci major,” Fitz read.

“That’s science Fitz!” Jemma grinned, and Bobbi melted into the bench. She was almost done baby-sitting. The final step was getting the three to meet.

Phil Coulson was ecstatic to meet his daughter’s soulmates… again. Andrew and Melinda were going to be so jealous. It was a slight challenge, dragging the teenager to the coffee shop that they had agreed to meet at. She wanted to stare at the sky and ask more questions i.e. why isn’t my name Skye? She was almost reluctant about it.

As they approached the Zephyr, Daisy scanned the area for the only two people who she could remember. The person accompanying her was virtually unknown other than a gut feeling that she could trust him. The world around her was unfamiliar, and so meeting them should been filling her with a sense of calm. Instead, she was jittery, biting her lip, and rubbing her sleeves together. She spotted them as soon as the bell jingled cheerfully behind them and the door fell shut. Jemma was on her tip-toes trying to see her and Fitz was squinting through the crowd. A surefire feeling of home washed over her, but she couldn’t move. Every fiber of her was telling her to run to them, telling her that was where she belonged, but she couldn’t. And then their voices cut through the din. They were hurrying towards her, but she was still standing stock still.

“Daisy!” Their infectious smiles lit up the café, and Daisy found herself copying them. And then, her heart was pounding quickly and she couldn’t help but move towards them. Their hands joined together; they were standing in a small triangle, in their own bubble.

Bobbi wasn’t sappy, but she couldn’t help beaming. Phil was sappy, and he definitely was.

It takes a moment to lose your memories, but less than a second for them to come rushing back.

The tricky thing about memories is that they can make you react to bonding with your soulmates rather negatively. This is especially true to those who believe that soulmates should be a choice. But the thing is, they are. They are an opportunity, a chance that the universe is offering you. It happens every life, but not every time do soulmates end up together. That’s okay. The really tricky thing about soulmates though is that sometimes to remember, you have to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, guess what! I got a tumblr account. I'm a-biochemist-not-a-bird on there.


End file.
